Nine Year Old Assassin
by RhiannaTheCorsair
Summary: Nine year old Rayne is the youngest and most fearful Death Eater in the world, and she's Bellatrix's daughter. Second only to the Dark Lord himself, Anyone Rayne want's dead is dead by the morning. When The Dark Lord orders Rayne to attack certain members of the order of the Phoenix, will anyone survive?
1. Chapter 1

An Ordinary Meeting

Everyone gathered around infront of the camera, staying close to their family and friends, only three purebloods among the thirty members. It was sad really, but in these dark times, it was better than could be expected. Marlene McKinnon smiled happily, just behind Alice and Frank Longbottom, the newly weds. Little did everyone here know, tragedy was yet to come, in the form of a nine year old girl. The picture took, and one copy each was printed for each member. Peter Pettigrew, a timid little man, scurried away, claiming to have errands to run, little did they know where this worthless man was heading.  
"Do you have it wormtail?" Tom Riddle asked, a sharp edge to his voice. Although he was only twenty two, he scared the man two years his junior immensly. The Dark Lord had no Horcruxes at this point, except for Nagini. Therefore, his face was still perfectly angelic.  
"Y-yes, My Lord." Wormtail stuttered, bowing and handing the picture to his master. Tom laughed at how pathetic the little man looked then turned to the picture, and evil gril forming on his young unblemished face. Wormtail hurried out of the room, Leaving The Dark Lord Voldemort alone.  
After a few moments of studying the familiar and un-familiar faces of the members of the Order of the Phoenix, Tom's heaad raides and for the first time in five minutes, he looked away from the picture. He burst into a wide grin when he saw what, or more who, was comming towards him. A small girl with porcelin features and a mat of curly brown hair.

"Rayne... I have a job for you." Tom said. The little girl's eyes lit up happily and a wide smile played on her lips. Tom set the picture down on a table and motioned for the nine year old girl to come over. "There's some people I want you to get for me. Can you do that?" He asked politely. Eagerly, Rayne nodded, her eyes an odd shine to them.  
Tom pointed to six of the people on the picture, and Rayne studied them intensly for twenty minutes. "Okay." She said, then turned and left...

Meanwhile, at the Order headquaters, Dumbledore had sent a message to some of them, asking to meet up and discuss strategies. The only problem was, it wouldn't be in a safe house. It would be in the Three Broomsticks, and something about the thought of that, stood Sirius' hairs on end. However, James had assured his best friend it would be okay to go, that Dumbledore wouldn't do anything that could risk blowing their cover.  
Together with Alice Longbottom, Lily Evans, Marlene and Madeline McKinnon, James Potter and Sirius Black headed to the three broomsticks. Trudging through the snow, they couldn't help but see the similarites to their hogwarts days. "Remember when our biggest worries were our OWL results, and how hard our parents would hit us if we didn't do good enough." James joked. Sirius winced slightly, remembering his mother's reaction to his OWLs, then shook it off. "Don't forget your next scheme to get Lily out with you." Sirius added, winking at Lily who rolled her eyes. They carried on that way. Just reminising when they heard a scream which made them stop dead. It was comming from behind a back alley and it sounded like a child.

"Go get help." James told the girls, then the two boys ran into the alley.  
A man; Fenrir Greyback had a girl against the wall. James hurtled a spell at the wereworlf, making him stagger slightly. The small girl dived down behind some wooden crates. The next thing the they knew, James and Sirius were surrounded by Death Eaters in a fight for their lives. Unforgivable curses rolling off the tounges of the Death eaters like they were going out of fashion. But then something surprised them. As the four girls, Alice, Marlene, Madeline, and Lily entered the small space to help the fight, A blur of curly brown hair shot past them, knocking Sirius onto his back with Madeline beside him. Sirius struggled to his feet as spells hurtled towards him, And Madeline was attacking death eaters with her feet.  
"Stop!" Screamed a high piercing voice. Stood on the top of a large pile of crates was the girl they'd saved, the blur. "Expelliarmus." She whispered, and the six's wands flew out of their hands. They stared at the girl confused. She smiled brightly at them. Rodolphus and Rabastian Lestrange grabbed Sirius' arms and pinned him on his knees, and James and the others' were in the same situation, with Vincent Crabbe holding James down. Sirius shuddered when his cousin came into view. He knew what was commin before it even hit. But it was still agonisingly painful. However he managed to keep his screams inside and gritted his teeth and shut his eyes in agony. After a while, Bellatrix lifted the curse and Sirius felt the sharp lace of Bella's gloves under his chin, forcing his head up. Reluctantly, Sirius opened his eyes and stared into the familiar eyes of his cousin.  
"Have you met my daughter?" Bellatrix cooed, as she pulled the small girl into view. Now with the two side by side, Sirius could see the similarities. The insanely curly hair, grey eyes and pale skin. Obvious Black family traits. But Sirius recognised her. Not from family pictures or anything, no... from order meetings.  
"My name is Rayne." The girl said her eyes glinting innocently.


	2. Chapter 2

Interrogation

Rayne smiled, pleased with her work, then walked to the other side of the room, and layed down on her stomach and read. She barely noticed as the two inhabitants of the room awoke, and struggled with their bonds. Instead, Rayne concerntrated on the book infront of her, Tales of Beedle the Bard, her favourite story, The tale of the Peverell Brothers, bringing a grin to her face.  
Rayne was knocked out of her concerntration when the door entered and in walked her mother and Voldi, or as she called him, Tommy. The small girl smiled as they entered the room, and her grin grew even wider when she saw the look on the faces of the two hostages.  
"Puis-je rester?" Rayne asked, confidently. Her strange coloured eyes wide and her curly hair slightly straighter than normal as she'd just gotten out the shower. Bellatrix smiled and looked expectantly at her superior.  
"Bien sûr, Rayne. Vous pouvez rester, aussi longtemps que vous vous engagez à tenir hors de mon chemin." He smiled warmly and Rayne returned it, then Voldemort turned back to the hostages.  
"I see you like many others have fallen into Rayne's trap..." He smiled affectionately. Sirius struggled against his gag, trying to shout something, causing the fabric to dig in more. "She is great, and is going to be greater when she grows up."  
"I'm nearly grown up now. I'm nine!" Rayne countered, one eyebrow raised. Voldemort smiled slightly, then raised his wand.  
"Crucio." He shreaked. The other hostage cringed as he heard the words uttered, then tried to struggle against his bonds. Meanwhile the first hostage, Sirius, was writhing in agony, tears streaming down his handsome face. Rayne felt the usual pang of guilt. _They'll try and kill you, _She told herself. _They don't really care. They'll get whatever the can get out of you then kill you._  
After a while, Tommy stopped, a satisfied grin on his face. He then walked forward cautiously, and pulled the gag away from Sirius' mouth.  
"Now I have your attention. I need something, and only the two of you can get it for me." Voldemort said looking closely at James and Sirius.  
James was shaking his head vigorously and Sirius was breathing heavily, still shaking in agony. "Never." He whispered, through raspy breaths.  
Voldemort kept trying to _persuade _the two purebloods for a while longer, then gave up, stalking out of the room angrily, Bellatrix following behind.  
The two boys were both bloodied and terrified, but neither of them had broken. Rayne stared at them for a while pity in her eyes.  
"Please." James gasped, staring pleadingly at Rayne. "Please untie us. If you help us we can make everything okay for you." He hurried Rayne kept staring at James, a blank look on her face.  
"Don't you understand English?" Sirius sighed.  
"But she spoke when they got us... that was English."  
"She might only understand a little."  
Rayne rolled her eyes then took back her position on the floor and wrote her diary.

She got up to leave, as it was her time to go to bed, and she had tutoring the next day.  
"I do speak English." She said, just before she slipped out the door.  
"Mainly French or Russian, but I speak English just as good. I know, French, Russian, Italian, Spanish, German and Dutch. I find it useful." With that she left, leaving Sirius and James dumbfounded


	3. Chapter 3

Linguist

Rayne Lestrange woke up early the next morning, to a shrill knocking on her bedroom door and a reminder shouted through the woodwork. "Your Tutor is waiting in the library, Rayne." Came her mother, Bellatrix Lestrange's voice then the pitter of her footsteps fading away. With a Faint smile on her face, she rolled out of bed and hurried to get washed and dressed. She used one of the spells her mother taught her to straighten her hair, then was ready. Rayne scooped her books, quill and wand from her dresser, then quickly made her way through the house to the library.  
Professor Oscar Sharpe was waiting for her when she walked through the doors. He was sat on the red sofa, with a thick book in his hands Rayne didn't recognise.  
"bonjour, Rayne. Ravi de vous voir enfin décidé de se joindre à moi." He said, not once looking up from the book in his hands. When Rayne didn't reply, he repeated, this time in English. "Good morning, Rayne. Nice to see you finally decided to join me." Instead of replying, Rayne smiled appologetically, and sat down in a seat opposite him.  
"What are we doing this morning, sir?" She asked sweetly.  
At that point, the young professor marked his page then set the book aside. he looked at Rayne and smiled. "We are studying unforgivables. The Dark Lord has asked for you to be taught this area, so we will begin study today." Rayne's eyes lit up, Unforgivables had always been her favourite.  
The Library itself was three floors high, and the Professor and Rayne were on the top. The Door on the second floor opened, and Rayne saw the shadow of Tommy, before he was directly in front of her. "And today, you are going to have someone to practice on." Rayne saw the professor look down and the mad glint in Tommy's eyes. Then she stood and followed Tommy out of the room. They walked down to the bottom floor and out the library into the secret room and down into the basement/storm shelter. Rayne's blood ran cold when she realised... Tommy had been talking about the two hostages. She froze at the bottom of the steps, her heart skipped a beat. she couldnt do it. She couldn't hurt innocent people. People who hadn't done anything to her. She locked eyes on the oldest, Sirius Black. Her mum's cousin. He had a defiant look on his face, but his eyes betrayed him and fear shone through. Tommy had said something to them, Rayne hadn't heard, and the two hostages were staring at her. She stared back.  
"I will be back within three hours, Rayne. Good Luck." With that, the basement door slammed shut, and Rayne was alone with them.  
"Êtes-vous d'accord, Rayne?" She hadn't known the professor had followed her down, but there he was sat on a bench a few steps behind her. Rayne bit her lip and nodded. She turned to him.  
(Italics is translations.)  
"Professeur, je ne pense pas que je peux le faire._(Professor, I don't think I can do this.)_"  
He stood and hugged the now trembling child. "Ne me professeur, Rayne appeler. Combien de fois dois-je te le dire. Vous n'avez pas à vous._(Don't call me Professor, Rayne. How many times do I have to tell you. You don't have to.)_"  
"Mais ma mère ... et Tommy ... Ils vont être fou va pas?_(But my mother... and Tommy... They'll be mad won't they?)_"  
"No. Pensez-y de cette façon, Ray. Ils n'ont rien fait pour vous nuire. Ils ont essayé de vous protéger cette nuit, vous les avez capturés. _(No. Pensez-y de cette façon, Ray. Ils n'ont rien fait pour vous nuire. Ils ont essayé de vous protéger cette nuit, vous les avez capturés.)_"  
Rayne took a few steps back, towards the hostages. A lone tear ran down her face as she turned back to stare at them. "What do I do, Oscar?"  
There was a long silence."  
You help them. As they tried to help you."


End file.
